


Umbrellas Are For Summer Kisses

by herdustisverypretty



Category: VIXX
Genre: Band Fic, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Idol Athletics, Idols, Innocence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Leo and Hongbin share an umbrella. It leads to secret smooches under it.[port from AFF]





	Umbrellas Are For Summer Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo whaddup
> 
> I wrote this on the 31st December 2015 during a VIXX livestream, and initially had posted it to my AFF back then. Since I've been posting some VIXX stuff on my AO3 lately though, thought I'd port this one too since I like it. 
> 
> This is based off an Idol Athletics fancam in which Leo and Hongbin are sharing an umbrella and Hongbin starts dipping the umbrella over them to tease the fans. I'm not sure where to find the original fancam anymore, but it's by HONGKONG and I included the fancam in a compilation video of mine [here](https://youtu.be/Yr9ghUF6ur4?t=25s).
> 
> I have updated the wording and phrasing in this port a little better, but it's basically the same story as on AFF, it just flows a little better ^^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy it~~

Hongbin sighed, fanning himself for what felt like the thousandth time today. He was sitting on the grass field for the Idol Athletics, Taekwoon beside him and Hakyeon not far away.

At least they had the umbrella. He'd kill for a proper fan though.

Taekwoon tilted his head, looking over to where fans were watching (and filming, no doubt) from the stands. He looked back to Hongbin with a sly smirk.

"What?" Hongbin asked, narrowing his eyes a little in suspicion. 

"Put the umbrella down over us so it looks like we're kissing," Taekwoon said.

Hongbin made a short laugh. "What? Why?"

"Fans," Taekwoon answered simply. "They'll go crazy for it."

Hongbin sighed an amused sigh and did what his hyung asked, tilting the umbrella down over them. He heard faint squeals and screams from the stands, and he was about to lift the umbrella back up, figuring they'd had enough, when Taekwoon leaned over and planted his lips on Hongbin's cheek.

Then Taekwoon was pushing the umbrella back up, smiling a smug sort of smile, and Hongbin just stared at him, surprised.

"Something wrong?" Taekwoon asked him with completely fake innocence.

"What if they'd seen that?" Hongbin narrowed his eyes.

"No one did," Taekwoon assured him with a shrug. "Want to do it again?"

Hongbin scoffed, but he lowered the umbrella again, shuffling slightly closer to the older man, who in turn reached up to hold Hongbin's chin, turning his head and touching their lips together for a few moments. He pulled away with a satisfied smile and sat back a bit.

Hongbin lifted the umbrella back up, his heart still fluttering from the contact. He looked around happily, his gaze stopping on Hakyeon who was staring at them with a very motherly look.

He gave the leader a challenging stare back, and Hakyeon's shoulders sagged in defeat, shaking his head a little and turning away.

Hongbin felt Taekwoon knock his leg against Hongbin's own, and when he looked over to him, Taekwoon was smirking again, a single eyebrow raised.

"Are you blushing so much from the heat, or from me?" he asked.

Hongbin shook his head, averting his gaze.  "You better stay away from me," he warned.

"Why?" Taekwoon pouted.

"There'll be a major scandal if you keep on," Hongbin snorted.

"I'll just wait until we get home then," Taekwoon said with a wistful sigh.

"When we get home I'm going to  _ bed _ ," Hongbin rolled his eyes.

"Mmm, with me," Taekwoon smiled lazily.

Hongbin gave an exasperated laugh with another roll of his eyes. "You're going to get us fired."

"Give me one more," Taekwoon requested softly.

Hakyeon shot them a sharp look again.

The pair under the umbrella ignored it however, Hongbin tipping the shield back down to let Taekwoon lean in for a final kiss.

"Happy?" he asked when they separated.

"Quite," Taekwoon smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (≧∇≦)/
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this, whether you're an old fan and remember me from AFF, or you're a newcomer to my stories! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought if you enjoyed, I'd love to hear from you~~♡♡


End file.
